Paura and Vita
by The'writer56
Summary: Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

HI Guys! Here is my first story!

I own everything, it is my own work.

Paura in Italian means "fear" and Vita in Italian means "life"

**In a world known as Paura, there is a realm known as Vita. A princess of Vita, Anna, is experiencing horrible dreams. She believes them to be her imagination, not caring much at all about them. She awakes one morning to find that it wasn't a dream at all. Anna is now alone. She must travel to Scomparsa (Death) to find out about this evil that has taken everything.**

**As Vita is destroyed Anna must overcome her fear, her Paura.**

My main character is Anna

She is a troubled princess, and loves everything until the "dreams" start.

Fear takes her over, she finds a book that quotes fear. Her whole world becomes fear and all life is destroyed.

She must journey to a realm known as Scomparsa "Death"

Eric is a troubled minded man.

He falls in love with Anna, but she refuses to love him back.

He is the son of "Death"

I know it is rough around the edges, but its the rough draft, basically. I want to see what you guys think about it before I clean it up.

So here it is Paura and Vita

Love always,

The'writer56

XD


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_Each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage, and confidence in the doing…_

Taking a swig of her wine Anna closed her book. It was Anna's favorite from Vita's Library. She had read all of Vita's books. She grew very fond of this one, and had bought it. Anna loved to read, it let her escape from her darkness. She grew tired, as she heard guards coming to her door. Anna hid the old book quickly, pretending to sleep, she heard the intoxicated men laughing. They mumbled to each other about which ladies were the prettiest, and then they would laugh again. After a few more minutes of this, another set of feet were heard in Anna's ears. The footsteps were quite, and soft, Anna instantly new whose they were, her Mother's. To the sound of her Mother's feet Anna let sleep overtake her mind.

"Anna" A soft whisper echoed through the chambers. Anna stayed still, she didn't respond.

"Anna dear?" She heard again. Tears fell from Anna's eyes. Again she stayed silent, this wasn't her Mother.

"Annabelle?" It said again, "Darling your brothers and sisters are waiting."

Anna flinched as a cold hand touched her shoulder, she felt evil run though her body. Anna looked at the cold black eyes that spoke to her, fear. The hand shook Anna, she couldn't breathe nor think. Anna swung her arm at the figure, it fell to the ground. She looked at the figure, it was her Mother. But her hair was raven black, her skin was pale. Her Mother looked at her; the fear in Anna's eyes was reflected back.

Anna awoke cold, her blankets were thrown about. The sun peered through her white curtains, and a body lay on the floor. Anna looked at the beautiful woman she called her Mother. Her brown hair was tangled and a small cut lay across her cheek. Anna got off the bed, taking her Mother's hand, she cried.

"I am sorry, Mother" she moved her hair from her Mother's face. Her Mother opened her eyes slowly. She was sore, slowly getting to her feet she looked at Anna.

"Tis alright dear" She placed a kiss on her cheek, and left.

Anna spent her day in the garden, her thoughts kept returning to the night before. She had again struck her elder. Anna restored her thoughts to her garden. Vita's gardens were the most wonderful of all the realms. This is where Anna found peace.

Anna tapped her elegant fingers on the old wooden chair. She listened to the court as they argued about Vita's laws and wars. She found her Mother at the end of the large room she was sitting next to her paranoid father. Her Mother's eyes were red, from crying. She knew why, Anna held back her tears. She hated what she had done to her Mother.

"Anna?" A soft, charming voice shook her from her thoughts. It was Anna's brother, Aiden.

"Yes?" She replied

"Are you alright?" His golden eyes dug into hers, "You seem upset, and did it happen again?"

Aiden knew his sister well. Anna shook her head, telling Aiden she didn't want to talk.

Anna looked around the room. She saw many noblemen from other realms. She came across two noblemen from Scomparsa. They had raven black hair, their eyes were sea blue. She caught the eye of one of them. He was younger than the other, around the same age as Anna. He smirked at her and turned back to the argument.

Anna traveled slowly back to her chambers. She found her door and opened it. It was dark, and murky. Anna remembered when her room was filled with flowers and warmth. But when the dreams began, her chambers became dark. She lit a candle and found her bed. She pulled the old book from between the mattresses. Turning to a page she read.

_Do not let fears choose your destiny..._

Anna paused, she thought of how she feared herself lately. She feared her Mother, her family and life.

"Anna?" A Childs voice broke her from her thoughts. Belle sat at the end of her bed looking at her.

"Belle", Anna smiled

"What's wrong?" Belle knelt forward touching Anna's leg.

"Nothing darling"

Belle picked at her dress, it was one of Anna's old gowns. It was red with gold embroidery, one of the finest in Vita. Belle looked lovely, her light brown hair and her warm hazel eyes shined in the candle light. Belle, like her brothers as well, had her Mother's looks. Anna on the other was her father daughter. Her dark blonde hair fell to her waist, her dark blue eyes were her father's.

"Father was talking to Mother"

Anna tore her eyes from her book to look at Belle.

"You shouldn't be listening to their conversations." Anna spoke turning back to her book.

"They are worried" Belle said shyly

Anna closed her book, sighing she looked at Belle.

"Belle, I am fine. There is no need to worry."

Belle nodded, "May I stay with you?"

"Of course, darling." Anna pulled back the covers back for Belle, she cuddled into her side. Soon the two sisters fell asleep.

Anna heard soft steps coming toward her chambers, her Mother's. She stiffened, holding Belle tighter.

"Anna?" The soft voice entered Anna's ears.

"Annabelle?" The voice came closer.

"Belle?" Anna held Belle close to her, as she heard the voice harden.

"What do you think you are doing?" The words spilled with venom.

Fear was all Anna felt. Her sister was now in danger of this figure. Holding her tighter, the voice spoke again.

"You'll kill her!"

Anna held tighter to Belle as the figure tried to pull her away.

"Stop!"

She felt the cold hands and nails ripping at her skin. Warm blood slid down Anna's arm

"Anna!"

Anna held her tighter, protecting her sister from this evil force.

"Annabelle!" The figure did everything she could; finally Anna could not take it anymore. She swung her arm out, hitting the figure. This time it did not fall to the ground. Anna looked at the figure, it was her Mother. Raven black hair falling to her waist, and black eyes staring into Anna's blue ones.

"Look what you have done!" The figure shrieked, she looked to where the figure pointed.

There cold and dead laid Belle. Anna turned back to the figure, hate. This demon had killed her beloved sister. Anger boiled Anna's blood; she stood in front of the dark figure and struck it. The figure fell to the ground, Anna heard weeping. It was coming from her Mother.

Anna awoke the next morning with no memories of the night before. She was alone, Belle wasn't there nor her Mother. She took a deep breath, nothing had happened. There had been no dreams. She dressed herself and traveled towards the garden

"Anna" Aiden's sweet voice stopped Anna, "Do you remember last night?"

Anna's smile faded, she shook her head.

"Belle is dead, and Mother has a head injury"


End file.
